Harry's Root Canal
by Verie
Summary: Yet another one of my psychotic challenge fics.. given to me by my friend Torie. Harry goes to the dentist. Insanity ensues. O.o;


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ 3 characters have to run into a wall at least 5 times   
~ You must spell someone's name wrong every time you mention them. And it has to be different each time.   
~ Must take place in a dentist's office   
~ Someone has to yell random things every few sentences   
~ Has to have 2 unusual couples in it   
~ Something has to spark a lot   
~ Someone has to be obsessed with pink and purple fluffy polar bears...*blinks*   
~ And finally, someone has to eat something very strange. It has to be a professor.   
  
  
  
  
  


Harry's Root Canal   
  


One day Harry went to the dentist, who turned out to be Hermione's dad! "Hi Hermione's dad!" Harry said, running into a wall. "Hi kid-I-don't-know!" Hermione's dad exclaimed. "I'm Harry! From school!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh yeah! That kid! Well, today you're going to have a root-canal!" Hermione's dad exclaimed happily. "WHAT?!" Harry cried, running into a wall. "A root canal!" Hermione's dad exclaimed happily again. "NOOO!!!" Harry exclaimed, running for the door but instead running to a wall. Then Voldiewarts ran in! "MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M HERE TO DESTROY YOU! FIZZ!" Voldie exclaimed. "AH! IT'S YOU!" Harry exclaimed. Just then a dentist drill sparked randomly. "AH! IT SPARKS! PIZZA! WHAT IS IT?!" Voldeemoo yelled in fear. "It's a dentist drill!" Hermione's dad exclaimed happily. Just then Goldie-Moldie saw Hermione's dad. "I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed. "REALLY?! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Hermione's dad yelled, they hugged. The dentist drill sparked some more. Then Hermione ran in. "DAD! YOU'RE HUGGING YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Hermione exclaimed. "Herm! I had something to admit! I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS MAN!" Hermione's dad exclaimed. Hermione screamed and ran into a wall. "I LOVE YOUR HERMIONE'S DAD! KIWIS!" Mortie exclaimed. "I LOVE YOU TO, GUY-I-JUST-MET!" Hermione's dad yelled, Harry ran into a wall for no apparent reason and the dentist drill sparked. "LET'S GET MARRIED! FLUFF!" Moldy yelled. "OK!" Hermione's dad exclaimed, and so they ran off to prepare. Hermione woke up. "I was dreaming wasn't I? Where's my dad?" She asked. "Going off to prepare for his wedding with he-who-shall-not-be-named." Harry replied. "AAAH!!" Hermione ran into a wall. "That must really suck, Herm. He's gonna be yer mom now!" Harry exclaimed, a dentist drill sparked. Then Draco ran in, and ran into the wall. "HIYA DRACO!" Harry exclaimed. "Have you seen the purple fluffy polar bears?!" Draco exclaimed. "... No..." Harry blinked. "Oh..." Draco sniffed, turning around and running into the wall. "Dangit.. missed the door again." He sighed. Then Professor McGonagall ran in. "Hello children!" She exclaimed. "Hiyas, Professor!" The kids replied. The dentist drill sparked some more. "Wow! That dentist drill is sparking!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Isn't it kewl?!" Harry asked, running into a wall. "Harry! You ran into a wall!" Draco exclaimed. "I know! It hurted!" Harry sniffled. "I know! I'll run into the wall to make you feel better!" So Draco ran into the wall. "Wow! That really made me feel better, Draco!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Great! But now I don't feel good!" Draco sniffed. "I'll run into the wall for you, Drakey!" Hermione exclaimed, running into the wall. "Thanks! I feel a lot better!" Draco exclaimed happily. "Children! Stop running into walls!" McGonagalled exclaimed. Just then, Hermione's dad and Morvold came back! Foldiewart was wearing a white dress, and Hermione's dad was wearing a tux. "We're going to get married right now!" Hermione's dad exclaimed. "YAY! FIZZLEDEEDO!" Volkswagon exclaimed. "NOOOOOO!!" Hermione screamed, running into a wall and the dentist's drill sparked some more. "AH! HERMIONE'S DAD IS GOING TO MARRY EVIL-GUY!" Draco exclaimed, running into a wall. "I want my purple fluffy polar bear!" Draco whined. "WE NEED SOMEONE TO MARRY US! POP!" Voldemart exclaimed. "I'LL GET SNAPE!" McGonagall exclaimed, running off. She came back with Snape a little bit later. "GRANGER! DETENTION!" He exclaimed upon entering. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hermione cried, running into a wall. The dentist drill sparked. "Severus! You have to get that one evil dude and Hermione's dad married!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Oh! Ok!" Snape said happily. "Can I marry a fluffy purple polar bear?!" Draco exclaimed. "Sure! If you can find one!" Snape exclaimed. "I've been trying all my life... I WANT A FLUFFY PURPLE POLAR BEAR!" Draco whined. Just then, Draco's stupid dad ran in! "HERE! TAKE THE STUPID THING! I NEVER WANTED IT ANYWAY!" He yelled, giving Draco a fluffy purple polar bear. "FLUFFY PURPLE POLAR BEAR!" Draco exclaimed happily. "GREAT! NOW LET'S GET MARRIED!" Hermione's dad exclaimed. So Draco dressed up in a white dress (because the fluffy purple polar bear refused to wear white) and the fluffy purple polar bear wore the tux. "We need a -HINKYPUNK- cake!" Voldiesmart exclaimed. "OH NO!" Hermione's dad exclaimed. "I'LL MAKE ONE!" Harry exclaimed, the dentists drill sparked. So Harry grabbed tons of different flavored toothepaste, mouth wash, and sugarless suckers and made a cake out of them. He the placed the sparking dentist's drill on top. "THERE!" He exclaimed. "YAY!" Draco exclaimed, hugging the fluffy purple polar bear. "OK! Do you, Hermione's dad, take that other dude as your wife or whatever?" Snape asked. "YEH!" Hermione's dad exclaimed, Hermione fainted. "Same to you." Snape said to Morewarts. "FLYING MONKEYS ON CRACK! Yep!" Volleyball exclaimed. "GREAT! Do you, Draco, take the fluffy purple polar bear as your um.. wife/husband thing?" Snape asked. "YEAH! I LOVE MY FLUFFY PURPLE POLAR BEAR!" Draco exclaimed. "Ok, same to you, fluffy purple polar bear!" Snape looked at the polar bear, which shook it's head and walked out of the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Draco screamed, running into a wall. "Missed the door again.." He explained, and ran after the fluffy purple polar bear. "COME BAAAACK!" He screamed, tripping over his dress. "That had to hurt..." Harry blinked. "Indeed. Anyhow, I now pronounce the last couple standing husband/wife and husband/wife!" Snape declared. "YAY!" Hermione's dad and Werewarts exclaimed, hugging. Hermione woke up. "DAD! YOU'RE MARRIED TO MOM!" She exclaimed. "OH YEAH! Sorry, person I dont really know, I can't marry you! I'm already married! I FORGOT!" Hermione's dad exclaimed, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "NOOOOOOOO -FISH!- OOOOO!!!" Wartymore exclaimed, running out sobbing. "Well.. it'd be a shame to leave this cake un-eaten..." Snape said, eating the sparking dentist drill. "..That was odd!" Harry exclaimed. "DUH!" Hermione yelled. "Don't be so harsh 'Mione! Four people just broke up!" Harry exclaimed. "ARGH!" Hermione yelled, running out of the room, but missing the door and running into a wall. "Wait... you still need a root canal!" Hermione's dad exclaimed to Harry, so everyone left in the room ran away screaming. 

THE END.   


*************** 

Verie: .. I can honestly say that I don't remember this fic being this crazy... o.O; but.. yes. It's been at least half a year since I read this... o.o; but jah, it's crazy. R/R. This was a challenge given to me by my friend Torie. Bwee. Fluffly purple polars bears ^_^;   



End file.
